


We didn't have a choice

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, this has way more drama than i usually go for and for that i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's into her, Clarke's into him, Bellamy's a fool and Clarke's insecure and too logical for emotions. But then again, they were made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We didn't have a choice

It probably wouldn't have happened at all if they weren't fighting to stay alive every day, even after they moved away from the Arkers and Grounders and Mountain Men.

There were the long passing glances, the worried voices, their hearts beating wildly when the other was out of sight – but they weren't aware of it.

Bellamy was the first to figure out he felt something for her.

„Bellamy.“ She called out and he turned around to see her quickly pacing up to him. „Here are the herbs we need.“

She shoved a piece of old, yellow paper in his hands, and he frowned as he looked over the list.

„If you're not sure you know how each of them looks, bring someone who does – but you should know.“ She said and just like that, she was gone, heading back to her patient (Miller sat on the log where she'd left him with the dumbest face Bellamy had ever seen him wear. According to Clarke, Miller ate a berry that was not only nutritious, but quite...halucogenic).

He looked back down at her list and shrugged. The second he shrugged – he froze.

Bellamy always had a biting remark or a protest on the tip of his tongue, especially when it came to Princess. Why would he simply shrug when she did something that would have angered him to no end only a few days ago?

And as he stared at her from across the camp, she shook her head, golden tresses shining in sun, and he could hear her laugh all the way to him. A warmth surged through his stomach and his heart clenched.

Bellamy's eyes widened as the realization struck him.

_Oh!_

 

It took Clarke both less and more time to figure it out. She'd always been aware of herself harbouring a soft spot for the tall man, but she tended to wave it off internally for she had no time to worry about her own life when so many other lvies depended on her rational thinking.

But then, one day...

„We got a day off.“

Clarke looked up and frowned. „Huh?“

„Miller's in charge instead of me, and Octavia and Lincoln are taking care of your part of the deal.“ Bellamy said, arms crossed on his chest in the _don't mess with me i'm the big leader hurr durr_ manner.

„Bellamy, we can't just _leave_ – „

„We're not.“ He cut her off, shaking his head lightly. „Okay? Clarke, we got it covered. Come on, you and I both need a nice, long bath and some time for ourselves.“

And so she went.

If she didn't, she wouldn't have had time to catch his smiles and grins and frowns and deem them either adorable or breathtaking, and if she didn't come along, she maybe wouldn't have seen him shirtless (she peeked over her shoulder while he took off his clothes) and maybe she wouldn't have finally confessed to herself that, yeah, she was into Bellamy Blake.

 

But he was too important for her to _like_ – she couldn't risk their relationship as leaders for something that might as well be a fling.

And... he was too important for the camp to _love_ – they both had to put their kids first, and honestly, both of them were too strong-willed, to say at least. Clarke knew that Bellamy loved like she did – giving up everything for the person.

 

Bellamy cursed himself a thousand times whenever his eyes clung to Clarke's form a moment too long and Miller have him _that_ look. He cursed himself for sleeping alone and for dreaming of her.

In the end, of course Miller had to know.

„Why don't you do something about it?“ the guy elbowed him in the ribs as they ate dinner one night.

Bellamy shrugged. „ _It_ doesn't exist. There's nothing to do.“

Miller rolled his eyes and exclaimed: „You can't be serious!“

 

Clarke didn't do much on the subjext of Bellamy Blake – she blushed lightly at his open looks, comforting gestures, accidental skin-brush – and then someone (someone being two clever, dangerous, dark haired women) finally caught on her.

„You've got hots for Blake, don't you!“

„Rae, don't say it like that!“ Octavia scolded her friend before turning to look at Clarke. „Do you like my brother, Clarke?“

It felt awfully like an intervention, and Clarke gulped before Octavia's intimidating eyebrows.

„Of course not.“ She said and laughed a moment too late.

She hastily went back to her job and could practically _hear_ their eyerolls.

 „You're so full of it.“

„Miller says the big leader got all moony-eyed, too.“

Clarke sighed and turned back to them. „I might like him a bit, but that's it, okay? I'm not doing anything about it, and I'll go even as far to say that no, I wouldn't date him. Both of us have responsibilities that better stay far apart. He's not my priority, and he damn well must never be.“

„You sound just like him.“ Octavia scoffed.

„Clarke, _honey_.“ Raven took her hand. „You're not getting another chance.“

„What?“

„You're it for him. He's it for you.“ Raven said like it clarified something _which it did not_.

„No. He's nothing to me.“ Clarke pulled her hand back.

Raven sighed and shot Octavia a helpless look. Blue eyes shooting daggers, Octavia approached the blonde. „Raven's right. And that means you're in danger. Because Clarke, Bellamy only loves me. I'm the only living person he's loved for more than two years, and one of two persons he's only ever loved in his whole existence. So you can imagine how much he cares for the rare persons he can't help but love – and you can imagine how much I'll enjoy torturing you if you ever hurt him, intentionally or accdentally doesn't matter for me.“

Clarke gulped again. „We – I'm not in love with him. He's not in love with me. We're good, okay, O?“

Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke like she was being stupid. „Of course not! Clarke, he's wonderful, what's so wrong with loving him?“

„But you just – „

„Threatened you if you ever _hurt_ him. You know. Sibling protocol.“ Octavia shrugged. „But y'know. I'm all in for you two making babies.“

Clarhe huffed and threw her hands up. „But we're not! _I'm not_! And it's _my_ life, _my_ love life, _my_ privacy and _holy fuck_ Octavia, it's my _uterus_!“

And of course Bellamy had to walk in right in that moment. He eyed the three women suspiciously.

„I know you're the _doctor_ “ he motioned at Clarke. „and talks like _these_ are supposed to be normal around this _area_.“ He waved around the makeshift medical hut. „But I do not appreciate the word _'uterus'_ echoing all over the camp.“

„It wasn't... echoing.“ Clarke grumbled.

„Yeah, whatever.“ Bellamy shrugged. „Just keep it down, and _you_ – „, Bellamy pointed his finger at Octavia, eyes narrowed. „Stay out of Clarke's lady parts.“

„He's not that wrong.“ Raven muttered when he left the hut. „There's only one Blake Clarke would want there – and it's not Octavia.“

 

Their little dance would have continued for ages, and maybe never would have resulted in anything, if it weren't for that loose spear one day.

Clarke was out with her group when someone ran back to the camp, alarming everyone and making Bellamy rush to him with dread in his bones.

„What happened?“

It was Jasper they sent – Bellamy always made sure either Jasper, Miller or himself accompanied Clarke's little trips. „It's Clarke. They're bringing her in, but they sent me to let Octavia and Lincoln know to get everything ready. Usually it wouldn't be needed, but...“

Bellamy's throat dried. „Now Clarke's on the wrong side of the table.“

He didn't wait for Jasper's response before shouting for his sister and running to her hut.

 

While Clarke spluttered blood and her body spasmed, her hand clutched Bellamy's tightly and her eyes would find his in each of her conscious moments.

The arrow hadn't hit anything vital in her abdomen, but it was close enough to be tricky to pull out. Octavia was shaking and giving instructions to Lincoln whose hands were a lot calmer, but who also never learned how to treat internal injuries.

„Just a bit more.“ Bellamy whispered to Clarke and stroked her hair, his face two inches from hers. He kissed the hand that held his. „You'll be fine, just hold on for a bit.“

Tears mixed with blood ran down her pale cheeks. „I'm scared.“ She whispered.

It was a different time, a different place, a different sickness – but those were the words he'd spoken when he thought he was dying.

„I am, too.“ Bellamy said instead. Clarke's eyes widened but he hoped she'd cling to his words instead of the pain she was going through. „You mean so much to me, Princess. So I'm scared, but, Clarke – you're the strongest person I've ever known. I don't even doubt you walking out of here in less than two days, probably to yell at me.“

She sobbed as Lincoln caught the arrow to stabilize it in her stomach. „Bellamy...“

„It's okay, I don't mind you yelling at me.“ He said, shushing her, brushing his fingers over her cheeks, wiping her tears, smiling at her faintly. „I even like it a bit. You're hot when you're angry, you know that?“

Her laughter was somewhere between crying, too. But he welcomed it. „You're an idiot.“

„Yeah.“ He muttered, kissing her hand again. „I am.“

„Clarke.“ Lincoln spoke sharply. He stood above them, holding the part of the arrow that stuck out of Clarke's body. „I'm going to pull the arrow out now.“

She nodded and bit her lip, fresh tears flooding her eyes, and Bellamy didn't even think before cradling her cheek to tilt her head towards his and kiss her.

She tasted like blood and tears and a painful scream, muffled into his mouth, and he wished it wasn't like this.

But their whole lives were just that – pain and blood and tears and all of that incomparable to her lips when she kissed him back, the arrow forgotten.

A second later, Lincoln pressed a heated dagger on her skin and she sobbed into Bellamy's neck, but Lincoln's smile was easy and Octavia looked relieved and Clarke was alive and in his arms.

 

„Would you ever end up together if it weren't for the 'I almost died' situation?“ Raven asked a month later during dinner.

Clarke shrugged. „There'd probably be a similar situation in the future, so I wouldn't worry about it.“

Bellamy rolled his eyes but tightened his hand on her waist. „Sure, we were meant to be.“

Octavia snickered. „You spared her lady parts way too much attention before, I can only imagine how happy she must be now.“

„ _Octavia_!“ Clarke scolded her but Raven and Lincoln laughed.

„Why, look Clarke! You look positively radiant!“ Raven quipped, and Clarke blushed even more.

„You always do.“ Bellamy whispered to her ear and she looked up at him, soaking in his happy expression with a soft smile. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she shivered. The only thing that made her endure the teasing was the fact that she knew how true Octavia's joke would turn out to be afterwards.

But in all seriousness, Clarke would endure the whole night just to be able to enjoy in the feeling of Bellamy's hands around her.


End file.
